Change and Secrets
by Nightmares-of-Purity
Summary: The twins return home from Gravity Falls, however something happened to Dipper and he's changed. He suddenly takes an interest in sports and fighting. Something happened and now they are now in Gravity Falls to stay, and Dipper starts disappearing into the forest more often than he used to. Pacifica seems more put off by the forest now as well. Rated M for Gore and Blood.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know that this story may not be very good, but I am already far behind with my projects, so this will have to do. Later chapters may be written better.**

 **Do not expect speedy updates, this story will have rather slow updates.**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously am not Alex. I do not own any characters. I also do not own Gravity Falls, The only thing I own is the Oc's and the plot.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Mabel sighed as she looked around the attic she spent the last few months in with her twin brother. They had packed up a week before they were to be heading back to California, but Mabel was going to miss Gravity Falls. They had been on many adventures, crushes and heartbreak, near-death experiences, the end of the world, working at the Shack. Mabel was really going to miss it, Dipper was the opposite. Dipper, though he loved the mysteries surrounding Gravity Falls and that he wasn't alone, was excited to be going back to California, but he never said why and he should be happy about it.

Mabel wasn't oblivious like many seemed to think, she was clever and smart and could read her twin like a book. She knew he was alone and always was ever since they were kids, she knew just about everything he hated and most of the things he liked, but for some reason a rift was separating them. Dipper stopped talking to her when he had something on his mind and began to close off. It was hurting Mabel, but she wouldn't show it, Dipper's already sacrificed so much for Mabel over the summer.

"Mabel! Let's go!" Dipper called, Mabel winced at the difference in his tone, he wasn't excited sounding or even sad… Just indifferent and somewhat slightly in a good mood. She couldn't tell anymore and it made her feel like she and Dipper were being distanced.

"Coming!" Mabel called back with a fake bout of cheerfulness, grabbing her suitcase and bag, Mabel made sure she had everything, before leading Waddles downstairs.

"It was good to see you kids, even though the world was ending for a short time." Stan said and Mabel smiled despite her sadness at leaving, Dipper nodded as he and Stan discussed boy things, Mabel wasn't interested.

"It was nice meeting you kids. And whatever Stanley says, don't listen to him." Ford warned and Mabel giggled as she hugged him then the twins swapped Grunkles. Stan giving bad advice to Mabel that she may or may not use in the future.

"Alright Dipper, going back to California will not take you away from the supernatural or weirdness." Ford said and Dipper's face suddenly went blank, he knew that, yet he was not worried in the slightest. There were things that Dipper knew and things he couldn't tell Ford, things not even his sister would be able to know.

"I know. I'm prepared for it." Dipper said as he and Ford exchanged a few more words. Soon the Twins were getting on the bus, Waddles being allowed on because Mabel is a master at persuasion, especially if she can give such a terrifying smile that promises endless torture to his ears, Mabel was allowed to bring Waddles on board, but was also given dirty looks from the driver. Mabel sat and played with Waddles as he oinked in happiness, Dipper sat next to Mabel by the window, he held a navy blue leather journal with black steel corners instead of the gold corners Ford's journals had. On the front was a pine tree with a number one embossed in cursive on the front.

Dipper was already writing in it and Mabel looked over at him and noticed something odd, there was a scar of three lines she hadn't seen there before on his neck, though it was small. Dipper suddenly froze, stone still, Mabel looked over at him and leaned in, his eyes were wide and his pupils dilated, he was stiff and suddenly he jolted away from Mabel's touch as soon as she put a hand on his shoulder, Dipper suddenly snapped his journal shut.

"Sorry Mabel, just… I- never mind." Dipper said, something flashed in his eyes and Mabel drew her hand, that was still in mid air, back to her sides. Dipper looked… Afraid almost when he had gone stiff. Mabel frowned when he didn't explain and he just pulled his hat lower on his head before leaning on the window, his face away from her. Mabel couldn't see Dipper's face in the window's reflection due to the dark rain hitting the window and the lack of the light on the bus. Dipper was different and Mabel didn't like it, returning her attention to Waddles, Mabel tried to leave him be. The worry wouldn't leave her though.

Dipper watched the raindrops trickle down the glass and glared outside, he wasn't angry, he was upset. He lightly brought his hand to where his neck and collarbone connected, the sting of the three cuts there causing him to let his hand fall to the side.

"Damnit." Dipper muttered as he closed his eyes, ignoring Mabel's stare on him. He did want to get to California so that… _thing_ …. won't get him, or worse, Mabel.

* * *

~A while later~

Dipper blinked open his eyes and he sat up, they were now back in California. Mabel was asleep next to him with Waddles, Dipper coughed a little, the smoggy city was nothing like the fresh air of Oregon. Things were no longer familiar, the concrete and high buildings, some little parks here and there, but nature is basically gone. Dipper sighed as he looked around, California seemed unsettling to him now. All the concrete and smog filled air used to be normal for him, but now it seemed so suffocating.

"Come on Mabel, let's see mom and dad." Dipper said as he grabbed his stuff and waited for Mabel to finish stretching and fully wake up. Once Mabel and Dipper were off the bus, Dipper shot the bus driver a glare, they both wore matching expressions as their parents car pulled up.

"Welcome home!" Their mother shouted as she stepped out the car, Dipper didn't reply or return the hug, he seemed uncomfortable, but who wouldn't when they spent the summer with only one person hugging them. Dipper was uncomfortable since he had got used to Mabel being the only one to hug him, besides Pacifica, and though he should have missed his mother's hugs, all he felt was awkward. Once his mother moved to hug Mabel, Dipper turned to his father who walked up to him, Dipper tensed as his father put a hand on his shoulder. Faking a smile, Dipper thought of his Grunkles in Gravity Falls. Two people excluded from their family, and two people they won't be allowed to see for a while. Dipper shrugged his father's hand off his shoulder and grabbed his stuff and tossed it into the trunk before sitting in the back seat. His father gave Dipper a thoughtful stare before his father turned back to greet Mabel.

Later that night, Dipper sat on his bed, it was odd being home, the city was so loud and it made it difficult to sleep. Quietly opening the window, Dipper looked outside and frowned, he couldn't sit on the roof anymore. There were no stars he could look at and it bothered Dipper.

"Ah-" Dipper gasped as a burning pain shot through his body, lighting his blood on fire and melting through his nerves. Falling to his knees, Dipper clutched his chest as his heart rate sped up. Moving his hand to his collarbone, where the marks were, Dipper felt the pain worsen as his eyes flashed a glowing blue momentarily before he let out a silent yelp and he coughed up crimson.

 _That beast!_ Dipper cried out in his mind when he thought of the last day before summer ended, shortly after Bill's defeat. Dipper glared at the floor when he remembered the beast, it was a black wolf, much too large and claws that were not like any animal he could think of, claws a black steel like color and just as sharp. It had glowing gold eyes and sharp teeth sharp and dripping with drool as it towered over Dipper, the paws of the wolf were a solid red and the muzzle was also red. It had lunched at Dipper and managed to graze Dipper's neck when he ducked under it.

"Ack!" Dipper let out a choked sound as he spat out more blood, shakily standing as he made his way to lean against his bed, keeping quiet so he wouldn't wake Mabel.

Once morning came, Dipper was the first awake and he sat up from his bed. Carefully making his way to the bathroom, Dipper glared at the reflection staring back at him. His hair was still puffy and his eyes were not as much of a murky brown he was used too, there seemed to be a lighter, honey brown and had blue flecks in them. Shaking his head, Dipper got into the shower and closed the door, the bathroom was separated in two halves, one half had the shower and bathtub (Separately) with space to dry off and get dress while the other half had the toilet and sink and a mirror. Hearing Mabel enter the other half of the bathroom and begin brushing her teeth, Dipper shut the shower off and ran his hand along his neck, noticing the mark weren't there. Shaking his head, Dipper frowned. Weirder things have happened to him.

"Mabel, don't use my toothbrush!" Dipper yelled out to Mabel as he opened the door and Mabel rolled her eyes, handing Dipper his red toothbrush, hers was a pink that was unfortunately a red like color. Brushing his teeth, Dipper narrowed his eyes at his reflection, the marks were no longer there and it bothered him.

"Alright have a good day at school!" Their mother called out, Mabel nodded enthusiastically and Dipper just nodded indifferently. School was always a problem for Dipper, he was bullied and no one really liked him. Unlike his charismatic sister, Dipper was not a fan of social interactions and big crowds. Getting on the school bus, Dipper sat at the back, Mabel sitting next to him per usual, talking to her friends about anything and everything. Dipper put his headphones on and turned on his MP3 player. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Dipper turned to whomever was tapping him, and icy glare following his actions. He was irritated with the way his body seemed to feel full of tension and he didn't want to be bothered.

"What?" Dipper nearly growled as he paused his music. Sitting in the seat across from his and Mabel's, was a kid named Felix. Felix was a blonde with blue eyes and a cold, mocking look. He was a bully and cruel to most kids, but had a thing for Mabel apparently. Dipper kept his glare in place, before the Summer he would have shrunk back, but after fighting monsters and demons for three months, Dipper was not afraid of a kid.

"Who do you think you are, talking to me like that." Felix snarled and Dipper's glare grew into a deadly one.

"Someone who doesn't want to be bothered by some pompous blonde." Dipper growled out and Felix looked taken aback, Dipper was always considered weak because he never fought back, but now he was not afraid, Robbie was more intimidating than this kid, and even Robbie was soon just a pain in the ass to Dipper. At least until Robbie started dating Tambry, once they began dating, Robbie and Dipper were on better terms.

"Y-You…! Don't think just because you escaped me this summer means you're suddenly-" Felix was cut off as Dipper put his headphones back on and turned his music up again. Hanging out with Wendy changed Dipper's taste in music, but then so did hanging out with her friends.

" _What?_ " Dipper snarled out at Felix, the jerk had the nerve to pull out his headphones. Felix began ranting and insulting Dipper.

"Will you _shut up_." Dipper hissed in irritation, he really felt like punching the blonde, but held back. Mabel was sitting by the window and Dipper didn't want to get her involved.

"Don't talk to me that way, _dork_." Felix snarled at Dipper, causing Dipper to growled lowly at him, however the bus stopped before Dipper could retort. Standing up, Dipper bumped Felix's shoulder, his sudden strength knocking Felix back down into the seat. Dipper backed up so Mabel could go before him. Shooting Felix a glare, Dipper got off the bus and frowned at the school.

Felix was also a nagging irritation in his mind, after all, who the _hell_ did he think he was? _No one_ would talk to him like that! Dipper felt the overwhelming need to show who was the stronger one, but his sister was there to distract him.

"Awe, Dipper, we don't have any classes together." Mabel said with a frown and Dipper nodded. He had Algebra, English, World Studies, then lunch hour, Biology, Culinary, and finally First Aid.

"You'll be ok Mabel." Dipper said before he and Mabel parted ways, Dipper kept his headphones around his neck as he sat in class, bored. Hanging out with Ford left him ahead in Science and Mathematics. Dipper was finished within fifteen minutes and Dipper closed his eyes and leaned back, letting his music occupy his mind. Getting the feeling someone was coming, Dipper opened one of his eyes to see his teacher walking over. Rolling his eyes, Dipper sat up and watched the man walk up.

"M-"

"Don't call me by that name." Dipper instantly growled and the hostility in his tone took the teacher aback.

"Well then…"

"Dipper."

"Dipper, now is not the time to be goofing off."

"I'm done." Dipper said, watching in satisfaction as the teacher gawked at the work. They were given problems that they knew and some that they weren't expected to know until later in the year.

"How?"

"I was an intern for a man with 12 PHD's." Dipper said and the teacher nodded before retreating to the front again.

Lunch came too quickly and Dipper was not to happy, he sat in the courtyard in a tree, his back to the trunk and resting stretched out on a branch, an apple in his hand. Music playing, Dipper boredly played his 3DS. He was playing Pokemon, his Mightyena was doing well paired with his Blaziken.

"There he is!" a loud voice shouted, Dipper groaned as he looked down to see Felix and his little goons at the bottom of the tree. Dipper chuckled a little, he was pretty high up in the tree, and city kids weren't all that great at climbing.

"What's wrong Blondie? Can't get me?" Dipper taunted, ' _I guess Wendy and her group rubbed off on me_ ,' Dipper idly thought to himself as he watched the guys below shout insults at him. Finishing his apple, Dipper smirked and dropped it onto the branch he was sitting on. With a satisfied smirk, Dipper watched it bounce off several other branches before hitting Felix in the face. ' _Well my aim has gotten better._ ' Dipper thought with a smirk, thinking back to the time he was in Stan's mind, Dipper shrugged. Forgetting how high up he was, Dipper jumped and used other branches as ledges on his way down before dropping the last several feet and landing next to Felix's group.

"Don't look so angry Blondie." Dipper mocked as he walked off, leaving the dumbfounded bullies there.

"You what?" Dipper's father asked in shock, Dipper never seemed to care for sports, so it was a shock that he was asking to join boxing and football, even asking to take an after school Tai Chi class.

"I said I want to join Boxing, football and Tai chi." Dipper said as he rolled his eyes discreetly. Dipper's father looked excited and proud, his mother looked worried.

"Why?" Dipper's mother asked and Dipper shrugged.

"Stan took boxing and it helped him in the long run. Inspired me." Dipper said and his parents tensed up, they were angry with the Grunkles for endangering them. Dipper turned to go to his room and but stopped short.

"I probably wouldn't be even thinking about this if it wasn't for Stan." Dipper called over his shoulder before going to his room.

* * *

~Time skip~

Dipper smirked as his opponent fell out of the ring, two years of boxing, football, and multiple forms of martial arts, Dipper was a force to be reckoned with. He focused on his training and school work, soon becoming masterful in his skills.

"The winner is Dipper!" The referee shouted and Dipper kept his smirk, though he was wanting to return home to focus on more important matters. Cheers and congratulations went around as Dipper returned to the locker rooms and changed, he now wore a deep blue and black flannel with a black shirt under it, his pine tree hat still on and his hair no longer poofy, but still covering his forehead and it was still long, Mabel's hair had straightened out as well. Dipper dusted his hands off on his dark wash jeans and slipped his feet into his black combat boots.

"I'm off." Dipper called as he walked out with his duffle bag, pulling out his Samsung S4, Dipper checked the time, he had about five minutes until Mabel was done with gymnastics. Getting into his black 2015 Nissan and he sighed, tossing his duffle bag into the back seat and driving off. He got his permit pretty quickly, as did Mabel, but he was the one who earned the money for a car.

 _ **You've got me shaking from the way your talking**_

 _ **My heart is breaking but there's no use cryin-**_

"Yeah?" Dipper said as he drove to his sister's gymnastics place. His phone plugged into the car so he could talk and drive.

" _You hear what's going on?"_ The male voice on the other end said suddenly, and Dipper frowned.

"No. What's going on Shade? Is everything ok?" Dipper asked as he pulled up into the parking lot.

" _For the most part. There is a few questioning Hayren's orders."_ Shade said and Dipper growled lowly.

"Tell them to stop fucking worrying! Hayren is doing everything for them, he gave up everything for them! If they start questioning his orders, then tell them any who question him are questioning the pack." Dipper said and Shade let out a sound of agreement before hanging up. Dipper unplugged his phone and shut the car off before walking into the building to wait for Mabel. Stepping in Dipper stuck his hands in his hoodie pockets, he wore a black hoodie with a red symbol on the chest like a full moon with a wolf shadow inside over his black and blue flannel.

His favorite blue and black headphones around his neck. Waiting for Mabel, Dipper ignored the girls who suddenly began trying their hardest to impress him, Dipper came over to watch at the same time every day while he waited for Mabel. A lot of the girls had a crush on him, but after an incident a year ago, Dipper's refused every girl he has met.

"Hey there." A Soft and sultry voice said as a girl with black hair and bright blue eyes sat next to Dipper, she was in a back fitting shirt with green plaid flannel over it, the flannel left unbuttoned, and dark wash skinny jeans. She was a very lovely girl and she had a perfect figure, she wore the same black knee high boots and the black headphones with green detailing all the time along with her black hat that had a red cross on it.

"Hey Libra." Dipper said as he let her lean on him and rest her head on his shoulder.

"You're a cunning one Dip." She said and Dipper chuckled, resting his head atop of hers. He wasn't romantically interested in Libra, he was more of like her big brother, a protector and mentor.

"How so?" Dipper asked as he and Libra ignored the glares from the gymnasts.

"Having Alpha allow you to leave our territory to go to Oregon to 'protect us'." Libra said and Dipper chuckled. Lightly tapping Libra's forehead, which her bangs covered, Dipper chuckled at her.

"I am going to take care of my sister and what little relatives I have left, or at least a place where I can't get the pack into trouble." Dipper said and Libra huffed, she was technically the same age as Dipper, only a year younger, but she was treated like a child because of her being a newbie.

"Go tell Hayren I will be leaving soon, and do not let any of the others pick on you, remember. We are different because we are capable of change and strength." Dipper said and Libra smiled and nodded, hugging Dipper one last time before running off, only to come back after a few moments.

"Don't forget to visit Brother!" Libra called, before dashing out. Relieved sighs coming from the gymnastics girls.

"Hey Bro-Bo!" Mabel said as she cheerfully bounded up to Dipper, she was shorter by a few inches now that Dipper was growing. His voice was deeper and he was now muscular, not disgustingly muscular though.

"Ready to go?" Dipper asked and Mabel nodded, Mabel still wears sweaters, but they were not baggy anymore. They hugged her better and showed off her curves, she wore jean shorts now instead of her skirts.

"Toss your bag in the back seat." Dipper said as he got into his car and Mabel did as told before taking the front seat. As they drove home, Dipper noticed a teen his age with black messy hair and bright green eyes waiting on the sidewalk in front of their house, he wore a black shirt with a open navy jacket and jeans and blue shoes.

"Who's that?" Mabel asked and Dipper just waved to the guy, getting out Dipper and the guy high fived and fist bumped before doing a 'Bro-hug'.

"Mabel, this here is Shade, he's a friend of mine." Dipper said and Shade smirked and waved to Mabel.

"Nice to know I'm a friend, Dipper." Shade said and Dipper chuckled as he opened the door and let Shade in. Mabel took her stuff to her room and dropped Dipper's stuff off in his room. They had separated rooms and now were across from each other.

"Did Libra make it back ok?" Dipper asked and Shade nodded as he leaned against the wall. Running a hand through his black shaggy hair, Shade fixed his green eyes on Dipper.

"Don't think I'm going to allow you to leave…" Shade said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets again, Dipper glared at Shade, who shrunk back visibly, and pulled out his phone.

"I don't recall allowing _you_ to control me." Dipper bit back and Shade raised his hands in surrender and lowered his head in submission.

"It's not like that, let me finish. I am not allowing you to go alone, you are my boss technically." Shade said and Dipper rolled his eyes, Shade was a stubborn guy and his loyalty to Dipper never once wavered.

"I'm no longer your boss, I gave it up to Hayren." Dipper said as he leaned against the back of the couch.

"Even so, you were the one who brought me in and saved me." Shade said and Dipper frowned as he took his hat off so he could run a hand through his hair.

"I didn't save you, I threw a curse upon you." Dipper muttered and Shade frowned as he walked over and set a hand on his shoulder.

"You saved me. If you hadn't, I would be gone right now." Shade said and Dipper frowned as he shook his head.

"You were dragged into this mess because of me." Dipper said and he continued on before Shade could deny it. "And you're not coming with me."

"Why not?"

"Because you're already in enough danger as it is." Dipper said as he crossed his hands and Shade frowned, clearly unhappy with this.

"So?! No matter where I go, _anyone_ of us goes, we'll always be in danger!" Shade cried out in frustration. He didn't like that Dipper would be going far away, from their pack and their territory. Shade had met Dipper about half a year ago, Shade was quite a ways away from where he lives now, though Dipper never said why he was there, he risked his life to save Shade.

* * *

 **WARNING! BLOOD AND GORE! SKIP TO NEXT BOLD WORDING TO SKIP IT!**

* * *

 _Flash Back_

 _Shade sat hidden behind the couch of his living room, though he was almost fourteen, he was terrified of his father. Said man was currently screaming and yelling about god knows what, and throwing things. Shade never dared step up to his father, it was a bad choice, his father would beat him within an inch of his life then leave him there to treat his own wounds with whatever he could find that would help. The gap between the couch and wall was just big enough for his petite frame to hide behind, and he always had since he was two years old._

" _Please calm down, Ah!" Shade flinched and covered his ears as he shut his eyes tight. The sound of a skin meeting skin was heard as his father hit his mother. It was painful to let her endure all the pain, but she would always smile at Shade and tell him it would be fine. The constant sound of his mother's pleads for his father to stop and her whimpers and cries of pain. From his hiding place, Shade could see his mother fall harshly to the ground, her once creamy skin was covered in bruises and cuts as wells as scars. His mother's eyes widened in horror as she rolled onto her back, putting her hands up as she shut her eyes and screamed, her father grabbing her by the hair and yanking her down the hallway. Carefully crawling out of his hiding place and peeking into the hallway, Shade's eyes widened in horror as his father brought a metal piece from the table in the hall way down onto his mother. It was horrifying to see his father beating his mother so viciously. Choking back his whimpers and keeping himself hidden, Shade fought back the urge to stop his father, who would only get worse if he interfered._

 _Then he brought out a gun and beat her with it, before shooting her several times in the head and chest. Shade quickly crawled backwards behind the couch into the far corner as he covered his mouth and tried to stay silent._

" _WHERE ARE YOU? COME OUT YOU LITTLE SHIT!" The man screamed as he began tearing apart the rooms. Shade closed his eyes as he prayed for it to end, but then he was found._

" _There you are." His father said, the smell of gunpowder, blood, and alcohol was powerful. Shade cried out as he was grabbed by the ankle and drug out from behind the couch._

" _Stop! Please stop! Let me go!" Shade cried out desperately, but his father ignored him and tossed him by his ankle into the center of the living room, blood had splattered the floor from when his mother was beat, Shade put up his hands as his father's punches and kicks wailed down. Shade cried out in pain and begged his father to stop, then the gun was pointed at him._

 _BANG!_

" _AHH!" Shade cried out as the bullet went through his leg then his shoulder. Before anymore shots could be fired, something shattered the window. Looking up and gritting his teeth in pain, Shade's eyes widened in horror as the sight of a towering black wolf with gold paws and spots towered over the terror filled body of his father, Shade whimpered as it opened it's jaws and bit his father's head, and with a sickening crunch, smashed his skull._

" _W-Wha-" Shade gasped in pain from his wounds and the giant wolf turned to him, his father's limp body dragging across the ground as the large beast turned its head, his father's head still in it's jaws._

 _Unceremoniously dropping his father's body, the large wolf strode to Shade, it's mighty form towering over the wounded boy. Covering his eyes, Shade waited for the death bite, but another smash occurred and the large wolf was tackled by a slightly bigger wolf with glowing blue eyes, black fur covering its body, with dark brown paws and belly fur._

 _Shade cried out in pain as the first wolf escaped and shot over to him with the intention of finishing him off, but only managed to smash his ribs before it was tackled again and vicious growls and snapping jaws resounded. The other wolf finally retreated and the second wolf turned to Shade, who flinched in pain and fear. It suddenly turned to the bloody, skull smashed body of his father and sniffed it before picking the body up and tossing it out the window carelessly, barking something out and an answering bark came from out of the window before the wolf turned to Shade. Walking to Shade, it's eyes reflected something akin to pity and sympathy as well as a flash of regret._

 _The wolf grunted before opening it's jaws and biting down on Shade's shoulder, causing the boy to scream out in pain. The pain only intensified as his body felt like millions of sharp claws were ripping his flesh off. When the pain intensified and soon Shade was screaming in pain and everything blurred he wasn't aware of the large wolf carrying him off or the fact that his house began burning down. Soon he was in a clearing and his body felt like everything was shattering, his bones began breaking and rearranging, his skin peeled painfully as fur began sprouting, and his body reformed. Soon he was a large black wolf with gray patches of fur on his paws and an almost black gray fur on his belly. His eyes were green and had blue flecks in them, shooting a look around all he could think of was food, but his body was in pain so he fell to the ground and thrashed about._

 _The previous wolf sat and watched him closely, before looking off to the side and nodding. Suddenly the body of his father was tossed ruthlessly into the clearing, the bones broken and blood seeping. Though Shade was disgusted by the sight, he had no control as he launched himself at the body and began ripping the flesh from the bones. Shade didn't think as he ignored the blood of his father's corpse splattering the ground and the crunching of the bones as his powerful jaws ripped apart the corpse. Later he would be disgusted by it, but for now he was blinded by hunger and the urge to hunt, kill, and eat. The other wolf sat and watched calmly as Shade ripped apart the corpse, not sign of motion from the other wolf besides the flicking of its ears as it watched him feast. Once the body was nearly devoured, bones remaining along with some entrails, Shade's hazy mind focused on the other wolf, and driven by instincts he didn't know he had, he attacked._

* * *

 **WARNING OVER, NO MORE DETAIL GORE, MAY BE A FEW MENTIONS OF IT.**

* * *

 _The other wolf easily dodged him and seemed to dance around Shade's attacks, calmly. Soon Shade was pinned beneath the large wolf and all he could register was the urge to bite, claw, and struggle. Soon though, the night drew on and the moon began to fade as the midnight sky began to brighten with the oncoming dawn._

 _Struggling to open his eyes, Shade looked around, his body hurt like hell and he felt sore. There was a boy his around age in front of him, he had messy brown hair and brown eyes with blue flecks in them. He wore a black t-shirt with a red spiral on it and dark wash jeans, and black combat boots. There was a little blood stained on his hands, that he was currently wiping off with a white rag. Shade quickly tried to get to his feet only to fall over._

" _Calm down, you will hurt a lot after transforming the first few times." The guy said, he had began to walk closer, Shade drawing away in fear. feeling his hands touch something cold and squishy, Shade looked down as he brought his hand up, the blood on it was slightly murky from soaking the ground._

" _W-What- Who- what?" Shade couldn't find any comprehensible words and the boy in front of him simply huffed in annoyance._

" _Calm down, don't look back!" he hissed at Shade as he had began to turn his head back. Stopping as he was told, he had no choice. When the guy had snapped at him, he couldn't disobey, his body refused to listen to the part of his mind wanting to know what was behind him._

" _Who are you?" Shade managed to get out and the guy gave a regret filled smile as he stood with his arms formally folded behind his back and his posture straight._

" _I'm Dipper Pines, and you are now part of my pack." Dipper said as he nodded to the trees, six more people stepped out, a guy with blonde hair and bright gold eyes stepped up next to Dipper, he wore a black hoodie and light colored jeans with muddy brown boots._

" _I'm Hayren, welcome to the pack." Hayren said as he gave a nod and suddenly a large black fabric was held by two other people, one had short reddish brown hair that was spiked and in disarray, he wore a black shirt that was a button up tucked into gray pants with black dress shoes, the other one had slightly neater hair of the same color and a white button up with black pants and brown shoes. They both had blue eyes. They walked out of view and Shade was helped to his feet and he turned around to see a lot of blood smeared around the clearing and the large black fabric was covering something. Shade looked back at Dipper and Hayren, they both had a smile, Dipper's was barely noticeable and Hayren's was polite._

" _Your… Pack?" Shade repeated slowly and Dipper stepped forward as he gave Shade a sympathetic look._

" _You are now a werewolf, part of the Moon pack." Dipper said and Shade suddenly looked around._

" _Where am I? Where's my house? My mother!" Shade began to panic and suddenly two people were holding his arms, the one to his right was a girl his age with long red hair and brown eyes, she had a blue shirt on with a black skirt and fish net leggings and mid calf white boots with gold buckles. The other was a girl who looked the same but her hair was straight not wavy and she wore a lighter blue shirt and white skirt with white fishnet leggings and black boots that had white buckles. Both held slightly pity filled expressions._

" _Let's go, this isn't the place for this talk." Dipper said before he was lead away, the mess of a corpse of his father disposed of, though Shade never knew how._

 _Flashback end_

"Shade…" Dipper said, breaking Shade out of his reverie.

"I didn't save you, I extended your life. You're not saved, you just not dead." Dipper said and Shade rolled his eyes.

"Even so, I'm grateful for still being able to breathe." Shade said and Dipper went to speak again but Shade continued.

"Please Dipper, just let me come along." Shade pleaded and Dipper got ready to tell him no, when Mabel bounded downstairs.

"Hey bro-bro, want something to eat?" Mabel asked, Dipper frowned and shot Shade a look, which caused him to shrink back.

"Sure." Dipper said and Shade was instantly on guard.

"Why won't you let me come?" Shade asked and Dipper frowned at him.

"I need someone to watch Hayren and help him keep the pack in order." Dipper said and Shade frowned as he crossed his arms.

"How is Libra going to take it when she finds out that you're going a lot farther than she realizes?" Shade said and Dipper frowned but remained firm.

"Libra will have to understand. If I could I would bring the pack, but it's not safe yet." Dipper said before he stood up and his eyes flashed blue as he stared into Shade's green eyes.

" **Go to the pack. Protect Hayren and Libra.** " Dipper said, his voice was somewhat deeper, but to any other person it wouldn't seem any different, but to werewolves it was commanding and they can't deny it. Some of higher rank can though.

Shade bowed his head in submission and left with a slight growl. Dipper sighed and closed his eyes as his sister walked back in with a plate of brownies.

"Hey, where did Shade go?" Mabel asked and Dipper sighed before slouching into the couch.

"Shade went home. Are you packed to return to Gravity Falls?" Dipper asked and Mabel nodded, they were going back Gravity Falls to live for a few years, at least until college. It was only February, but they no longer could be alone, so they were returning.

"Yeah." Mabel said as she sat down and ate a brownie. Things have changed a lot, Dipper and Mabel are close again, but their parents' death have left them broken. Their parents had died gruesomely and that left Dipper and Mabel alone for a year, only being cared for by each other.

"We're leaving in the morning."

* * *

~time skippy~

Arriving at Gravity Falls, Dipper shook off the feeling of leaving all those he grew close too. He just hoped that Libra wouldn't be too upset and that Hayren could pull off being Alpha. Dusting off his black and dark blue flannel, Dipper looked at the shack and nodded to himself. It hadn't changed since he was last there. Mabel hugged Waddles to her chest, god knows how she picks up the heavy animal, and they began their walk to the shack. Dipper remained quiet during the walk, occasionally looking out into the forest and back. Mabel stayed preoccupied and she didn't notice her brother's cautious looks at the forest.

"We're back…" Mabel said as she looked at the Mystery Shack, the S on the sign still fallen. Mabel walked up onto the porch, Dipper not far behind, and as she took a deep breath and prepared to open the door, Mabel found herself yanked to the side as a horde of tourists exited the shop.

"Thanks Dip." Mabel said, frowning a little when Dipper didn't respond. Going into the Shack, Mabel smiled, Wendy was manning the cash register, Soos was just walking into the gift shop, and Stan was just taking his hat off to wipe his brow.

"Hi, everyone." Mabel said and everyone froze, turning to look at the fifteen year old. Suddenly Soos scooped them up into a large hug, Mabel gasped in surprise and from the tight hug while Dipper just gave a grunt before Soos was pulled off so Wendy could greet them.

"Hey hey, let me get some too!" Wendy said as Soos let go and the twins were then pulled into a hug from Wendy.

"Nice to see you both as well." Mabel said with a giggle and Dipper nodded in agreement.

"Same here dudes." Wendy said as Soos went on telling them everything they missed in two years. Wendy seemed to notice Dipper's silence and lack of reaction, because she was about to get his attention when Mabel suddenly grabbed her arm and dashed to the living room.

"Mabel?"

"I know Dipper's not much like he was, but don't bring it up. Things… Changed once we got back and got worse after our parents… Left." Mabel explained in hushed whispers, she didn't want Wendy to question Dipper because he would take off and stay gone for hours to clear his head and avoid any contact with anyone.

"But-"

"Please Wendy, just don't bring it up to him." Mabel begged and Wendy relented as they made their way back to the gift shop. The redhead kept quiet about Dipper's difference from when they last saw him and pretended nothing ever changed, though it was difficult because Dipper hardly responded.

"-So Nate dared Thompson to run screaming through the halls without a shirt on." Wendy explained, laughing at the end. Dipper only nodded as he continued to write in his blue leather journal.

"You should hang out with the gang soon, I'm sure everyone would be happy to see you." Wendy said and Dipper just shook his head.

"No thanks." And he was silent again, Wendy desperately wanted to ask about his odd behavior, but if Mabel got that worked up about it, then Wendy would keep quiet.

"Well, alright dude. Whatcha writing?" Wendy asked as she leaned against the counter of the gift shop, Dipper was sitting on a barrel next to it.

"...possibilities…" Dipper said after a few moments, before he shut it and clicked it locked with the gold key. Putting it into his inner pocket, Dipper turned and looked around the gift shop before he stood up and walked to the door.

"Where you going?" Wendy asked, she was put off by the odd behavior of the male twin.

"To meet someone." Dipper said before he vanished outside, Wendy frowned before she turned to talk to Soos, only to see him eating his pants.

"Soos? Why are you eating your pants again?"

Dipper sighed as he walked down the road, stopping and making a sharp turn to the forest.

 _Hey, Everyone doing well?_

" _Dipper?"_

 _Who else, Shade?_

" _Sorry, you hardly use the personal link, it's usually the pack link."_

 _Yeah. How is everyone? Is Hayren handling things well?_

" _Yeah, Libra missed you a lot though."_

 _I figured she would, but I can't stay and mentor her, I have my last family left to care for._

" _I know, we all do, but we still can help but miss you."_

 _I know, I'm heading out for a run, this place as more forest than anywhere else. I hope to find somewhere similar for the pack one day._

" _We all would love that, just don't hurt yourself. I have to go, Hayren is heading out on interpack relations, Later Dip."_

 _Bye Shade._ Sighing Dipper shook his head a little as he walked through the forest, seemingly taking random turns, yet he knew exactly where he was going. Walking through the forest using paths he remembered from when he was twelve. Looking around every now and then, Dipper sighed as the scents of the woods entered his nose. Unlike the polluted smells of California, this forest smelled relatively better. Sighing, Dipper stopped when he heard the sound of breaking twigs. Snapping his head in the exact direction of the noise, Dipper narrowed his eyes, he wasn't use to the smells of the forest yet so he couldn't tell what was unusual. Narrowing his eyes longer, Dipper sighed and straightened up and waited a few more moments, trying to tell if he could separate the scents- at least until his phone beeped which caused him to glance down at it as the phone started to ring.

 _ **Never made it as a wise man**_

 _ **Couldn't cut it out of a poor man's-**_

"..." Dipper didn't say anything as he waited for the person on the other end to say something.

"Hey Dip. I'm really angry that you moved so far away! We never finished trainin' either! How am I supposed to control it?!" Libra's irritated and exasperated as she growled out more complaints and Dipper frowned as he slightly pulled the phone away from his sensitive ear. Dipper's face was no longer emotionless as his eyebrow twitched in annoyance, until he heard the hurt and worry in her voice as she continued to rant, the fake irritation in her voice an attempt to hide it. Dipper's face grew shocked then regretful.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." Dipper interrupted her tirade as he slouched a little in the clearing as he let a soft smile fall to his lips, it was nearly unnoticeable.

"S-Sorry?! After taking off to some place I don't know where and all you say is you're sorry?! I was worried sick! You have no idea how terrifying it is when I found out how far from you I am now!" Libra ranted as her voice wavered and Dipper sighed softly and stuck a hand into his jean pocket and he looked up for a moment.

"Calm down… You're starting to cry, I hate when you cry. It hurts me." Dipper said as he looked back to the ground, he wasn't lying, he gave Libra a little of his soul to save her life, creating a bond between the two, a werewolf sibling bond. It pained him when he caused her pain, it made his heart wrench and his soul to ache. He was protective of Libra, she was his pack sister, and he helped train her and grew close to her.

"I-I'm not crying!" Libra cried out and Dipper gave a slight laugh, though it was bitter, and he walked forward a little.

"I know you better than anyone-"

"Besides my mate!" Libra interrupted and Dipper's face darkened, _not just anyone will get to be my little Libra's mate unless I decide they are worthy-ugh I sound like her father!_ , before he spoke with a dark tone.

" _Like hell I'll just allow anyone-_ " Once again interrupted by Libra, Dipper sighed as he pulled his hand from his pocket to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"You can't decide that!"

"Anyways, I know you better than anyone. I already cheered you up. I really am sorry, you know I would never leave if I didn't do it to protect everyone." Dipper said, never being one to admit he cared for many people after the incident.

"Yeah… I know." Libra whispered suddenly and Dipper could practically see her soft and slightly sad face.

"I'll be safe. I'm strong, remember when we first met?" Dipper said and Libra let out a humourless laugh.

"How could I not, you saved me, mind and soul, back then. Though all the blood and gore I try to forget." Libra said and Dipper chuckled a little.

"I did what was necessary." Dipper said and he heard Libra sigh before she whispered her next few words, that phrase caused Dipper's face to soften to a gentle and melancholy one.

"I couldn't live without you, you're my brother in soul and I love you." Libra said and Dipper let his eyes trace the dirt before him.

"I know, you are all the same and more for me." Dipper said, the truth in his voice causing Libra to choke up on the other end.

"Promise to stay safe big brother." She whispered and Dipper gave a bitter sweet smiled as he ran his free hand through his hair, making sure his birthmark stayed hidden.

"I will…" Dipper said, as he heard Libra sniffle quietly, he decided he needed to let her know he cared about her like his sister because, technically, she was because of their familial mark to their souls.

"I love you." Dipper said, her quiet gasp of surprise and utter elation heard before he hung up. Dipper sighed and put his phone in his pocket before glancing around the clearing once more, before her cracked his back and stretched.

"Time to get going." Dipper said to himself as he crouched before bolting into the forest ahead of him, faster than most teens could ever go before he lept over a log and transformed, his body was of a black wolf with brown paws and belly fur with bright blue eyes, a few flecks of brown in them. Rushing through the forest with the breeze running through his pelt, Dipper stopped running and stayed still as he listened to the noises around him. Nothing but animals, and possibly gnomes. Shifting back into his human form, Dipper stretched his muscles and patted down his clothing. Walking up the mountain ridge, Dipper made his way past a few caves, stopping at a familiar one. Walking in he looked around, a few more skulls and bones in the cave than last time he was here.

"WHO DARE ENTERS THE CAVE OF THE MULTI-BEAR?!" A loud and deep booming voice called, heavy thuds as the owner of the voice exited the darkness of the cave, revealing a black body with multiple bear heads.

"Hey Multi-bear, you must be losing your touch." Dipper said as he smirked at the large multi headed bear. All the beast's heads smirked as one spoke.

"So you think, old friend." Multi-bear said as it walked over to the teen. It was slightly graying on it's fur and some of the heads seemed to be losing their ferocity.

"I was here for a solid few seconds." Dipper pointed out and the Multi-bear just chuckled deeply, grinning all the heads showed off their sharp white teeth.

"Ah, but you miss the functionality of it. You see, by delaying my entrance, I built up the suspense. That way the trespassers would have time to look around the cave and their nerves cause caution and slight fear to build up before I make my entrance and scare them." Multi-bear stated proudly. Dipper chuckled as he nodded and sat on a nearby boulder.

"Hey, Can I get you to be one of the first entries of my supernatural journal?" Dipper asked as he watched the Multi-bear nod happily.

"I would be honored, old friend." Multi-bear said, soon he was put into a pose and Dipper played some random pop music that he had from when Mabel used to steal his phone and add girly songs to it. Soon, a rather scary but accurate drawn picture of Multi-bear was drawn, also with information and weakness.

"Thank you Multi-bear, I'll make sure to stop by again with some snacks I think you'll enjoy." Dipper said and Multi-bear nodded as he shifted to stretch, being in the same pose for so long was tiresome.

"Bye!" Dipper said before making his way down the mountain, looking up at the sky, Dipper frowned. It was already around four in the evening, the night would be drawing in soon, about two or three hours. Looking around and making sure no one would see him, he changed. As much as Dipper used to hate his wolf part of him, he grew to accept it. His new wolf driven instincts that made up his inner voice, he nicknamed Kylro, were similar to a subconscious, but Dipper was able to talk to him, if he closed his eyes, Dipper could see the wolf. Looking around, Dipper felt the familiar urge to kill, but having been able to control his urges, Dipper took off to the forest in search of a quick meal to satisfy his inner wolf.

Stopping dead in his tracks, Dipper lowered himself to the ground as he heard the breathing and movements of a deer, it was still a ways away, but Dipper could be patient to slowly stalk and hunt his prey before ending it, to limit the chance of failure. Silently moving into the shadows of a bush, Dipper observed the large deer, it was a nicely built one, and it's antlers were impressive, but he was here to hunt, not praise. Staying perfectly still, down wind from the deer, Dipper waited. It was a half hour before the deer walked to the bush Dipper was hiding under, staying still with his breaths silent, Dipper waited for his chance to strike. Just as soon as the deer lifted it's head to bite at the leaves above Dipper's head, Dipper launched at the bared neck and with a good amount of jaw strength, bit and tore the jugular out.

Ignoring the blood that splattered the small clearing, Dipper allowed his inner wolf to take over a bit to enjoy the kill, while he observed as his body seemed to move on it's own. Just more info he adds to the Werewolf entry. Dipper made sure to keep a good hold of control, if his inner wolf fully takes over, he will go on a killing rampage to satisfy the need to feel superior or just because Kylro is a bloodthirsty beast seemingly having no control, except around Libra and her wolf instinct Miara. Being the fact that Dipper and Kylro are bonded as soul wolf siblings with Libra, they see her as a younger sibling to protect, even from themselves so they behave and control their urges as a way of teaching her to do it herself.

Letting Kylro enjoy eating the kill, Dipper waited as he went through his excuse as to why he was late, because Kylro felt the need to eat rather slowly.

 _Hurry up._ Dipper grumbled in his mind, hearing Kylro scoff in his mind as well.

' _Hurry Hurry, you always rush me.'_ Kylro grouched as he ate more quickly, but not quick enough to choke. Dipper suddenly froze, forcing Kylro to do the same as Dipper regained control, Kylro returning to his mindscape, but still there. Dipper stiffened as he looked around, his ears twitching and swiveling every way to try to find what was making him uneasy. Blood dripped from his jaws as he gulped the mouthful of meat that was in his mouth from Kylro feasting.

Lifting his nose to the air, Dipper looked around, suddenly his eyes snapped to meet the shocked blue eyes of a familiar girl. She had blonde hair past her shoulder blades, sharp baby blue eyes, and blonde bangs. She wore a violet short sleeved shirt, it hugged her curves and it compared nicely with her blue jean skirt and white leggings and black flats. She had black diamond earrings and she had one hand to the side of her face where it had been moving a stray strand from her face before it had froze it's movement, the other was pressed to a tree to hold her balance as she was in mid step. She had froze in shock then apprehension and fear as she met Dipper's eyes.

"W-Wolf?" She stuttered in horror as terror took over her face, she drew her hands to her body as she moved them to her mouth as her eyes widened more in horror and terror. Dipper suddenly stood at his full height, she tried to step back only to trip, instead of hitting the ground she caught herself, but Dipper had already made it inches from her face as his sniffed her.

"E-Eh…." She was terrified, her fear was triggering his darker instincts, wanting to scare her more, another wanted to calm her down. Dipper opened his jaws a little, drool and blood from his meal still there, before he heard the familiar call of his sister trying to find him. Dipper eyed her for a few more moments, before turning and dashing off with unnatural speed as he bolted towards the Mystery Shack, stopping to shift back to his human form and clean the blood off his face, before calmly walking to the shack with his journal and pen in hand.

"Dippingsauce!" Mabel cried out happily as she seen him exit the forest, Dipper glanced back behind him for a moment, before turning with a huff. Greeting Mabel back with his usual indifference, Dipper walked back into the shack.

It was going to get more and more difficult and dangerous from now on…

* * *

 **A/N: There is Chapter 1, Chapter 2 is barely started, but I need to work on 'The cost is unbearable' and my ML story.**

 **Hope you can stick with me!**

 **Till the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome back to Change and Secrets! I'm sorry about the late chapter, truly, but here it is!**

 _ **Reviews:**_ **Guest Reviewer: Yes I know, but where I live, young teens 14 or 15 can drive.**

 **Just-A-Guest** **(Guest reviewer): Thank you! I noticed some spots I should have broken up paragraphs, but it helps to know that you like it!**

 **Phlinx9** **: To be honest, I didn't think it'd be a good idea either haha, but I'm glad to know its good!**

 **Destiel's Angel:** **Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy it! Here is more like you wanted! I promise to try to get the next chapter up quicker than this was!**

 **Disclaimer: I am obviously not Alex, I do not own Gravity Falls, nor do I own any characters but Hayren, Shade, Libra, Kylro, and Hayren's pack!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Taking a deep breath, Dipper stood on the Mystery Shack roof where he had to say goodbye to Tyrone. Dipper exhaled slowly and looked at the moon, it was going to be full soon. Frowning Dipper looked to the forest, he should be asleep in the attic, but he couldn't sleep. He needed to go out and run. Kylro was getting anxious and it was effecting Dipper.

 _Let's go for a run!_ Kylro said and Dipper looked back to the hatch and sighed.

"No." Dipper said as he sat down and leaned back. He thought back to a few hours ago, why was she in the forest? _Pacifica…_ Dipper thought absent mindedly as he looked up at the beautiful moon. Sighing, he thought of his pack back home, he couldn't help but miss them, however, he wouldn't be going back. Not for a long while. Sighing, Dipper tried to ignore Kylro's whining and chanting.

 _Let's Run!_

"No."

 _Please!_

"No."

 _Pleaassseee_

"Ugh, you won't leave me alone or let me sleep unless we do." Dipper said as he stood up and stretched.

 _Exactly, now shift and run!_ Dipper ignored Kylro's demanding tone and jumped off the roof like he would if he were jumping off a curb. Walking into the forest, Dipper shifted and began to run. Going nowhere in particular, Dipper just ran. He soon found himself on a hill looking over to the Northwest Manor. Narrowing his keen eyes, Dipper saw Pacifica leaning on her balcony railing, she looked unharmed, but troubled.

She was in a white knee length elegant night dress with matching white mid-calf socks that had light blue bows at the calves and were in blue night slippers, an open black robe on her as well. She suddenly looked in his direction and Dipper narrowed his eyes further, she couldn't see him but she sensed him observing her.

Huffing, Dipper turned away and dashed off to kill another animal to eat before going home. He needed raw animal or meat to sustain his control over his body. He hated to admit it, but to keep Kylro from going into a bloodthirsty rampage, he killed and devoured humans. He only killed bad humans, such as abusive men or kidnappers or rapists. Sometimes he killed any serial killers or murderers he could find during his hunts.

Being in Gravity Falls, he needed to eat more animals to sustain the amount of calming feeding gives Kylro because he was used to being fed humans. After killing and eating a few rabbits, Dipper returned to the Shack and jumped onto the roof silently, going back through the hatch and to his bed, he still shared a room with Mabel, back in California they didn't because they were growing into teenagers and their parents didn't approve. After their parents death, Dipper and Mabel shared a room because of her nightmares.

Sitting on his bed, Dipper pulled out a black cloth from his pocket, it had a golden Dipper constellation stitched on it along with a few others, Libra, Aries, Draco and so on. It was a gift from Libra when she started her economics class. Dipper kept it with him, it was his 'Blood rag' as she called it. Using it to wipe the blood off of his mouth and face, Dipper sighed and rolled to face the wall, he sat up and went to the restroom, looking in the mirror.

His brown hair was spiked from tossing and turning before his run, he was in a black tank top showing his rather toned arms, and gray sweatpants, he had slight bags from lack of sleep, but he was more irritated at the flecks of blue.

He didn't particularly like the changes to his appearance with the turn to a werewolf, but he dealt with it. Frowning, Dipper washed his hands and returned to bed, this time going to sleep.

However he woke up at around seven, Mabel was still asleep, she was hugging a stuffed animal to her chest and had her blanket half on the floor. Getting up, Dipper walked over and pulled the blanket to cover her more, before making his way to the bathroom to change into his day clothes.

Picking out a black t-shirt with a dark blue flannel and dark wash jeans with his black combat boots, Dipper walked back to his room and grabbed his Blood rag to wash and put back into his pocket. Keeping his journal in his hands, Dipper went into the kitchen, frowning at the uncomfortable feeling he had. Shrugging it off, Dipper pulled out his touch screen phone to check his social media sites.

"Morning Dipper." His Grunkle Ford said, Dipper nodded to him before returning to his phone for a few more moments. Ford watched him a bit before making himself a cup of coffee. Turning to start a conversation on the unknown, Ford was surprised to see Dipper writing in a journal of his own.

"What are you writing?" Ford asked, ever the curious one, Dipper only closed his journal and locked it.

"Adding to some entries I made. Some things that might be useful in the near future." Dipper vaguely said and he stood up and stretched before walking towards the Gift Shop.

"Where you headed, I think teens your age need to eat breakfast. Isn't it an important meal? Or maybe I heard wrong…" Ford said, the last part mumbled to himself. Dipper shook his head as he straightened his hat.

"No, I don't eat breakfast unless Mabel catches me. I'm heading out." Dipper said before disappearing around the threshold. Ford frowned at how different Dipper was compared to the time Ford got to know him when he was twelve. He was colder… and distant, his mind seemed to always be somewhere else, and his normally vibrant brown eyes were blank or cloudy.

Dipper walked into the Gift Shop and saw Wendy lounging at the counter, it was a normal thing, even after two years. The seventeen year old waved at Dipper, she seemed a little put off that a fifteen year old was now her height, then again, Mabel was only four inches shorter than Wendy.

"Sup Dipper." Wendy said as she sat up, Dipper nodded to her and sat on the barrel by the counter, much like when he was twelve, but now he didn't have to jump or climb up on it.

"You want to hang out with me and the gang? We're going to head over to the arcade." Wendy said and Dipper shook his head as he held his journal, his fingers trailing along it's spine.

"No, I'm heading out once Mabel is awake." Dipper said and Wendy frowned, after she and Dipper cleared up that he was too young to date her, they were still friends. It was weird seeing how distant he was. _I just want to know why he seems so distant and cold._ Wendy thought before she shrugged and played off her confusion.

"Alright dude." Wendy said, she turned to play on her phone while she waited for her break. Dipper stood up as he heard Mabel bound down the steps and greet Ford and Stan, who was up now, before she entered the Gift Shop, she was in a pair of white jeans and a pink sweater with a shooting star on it, she also had black flats and pink triangle earrings. Mabel no longer wore braces so she tended to show of her teeth with bright grins.

"Morning Wendy, Dip-dop!" Mabel said happily as she twirled a little bit, a purse on her shoulder as Waddles just oinked a little before disappearing out side.

"Morning Mabel, where you going?" Wendy asked as she watched Mabel childishly squeal.

"To see Candy and Grenda!" Mabel said happily, Dipper only nodded in acknowledgement, before he put his journal in a hidden pocket of his flannel.

"Let's go Mabel." Dipper said and Mabel nodded happily, Wendy waved the two off, Mabel waving back happily and Dipper remained indifferent. Wendy raised a brow when she saw the two get into a nice Nissan.

"Damn, I had a total lack of driving experience at their age…. Not counting the hijacked car from the dealer." Wendy said, before her phone beeped with a message.

Dipper drove through town, stopping to pick up Candy and then Grenda, ignoring the girls as they squealed in excitement and gushed over the car. Mabel just wanting to gush with her friends, Dipper was driving the girls to the mall.

"Alright, Do not come back with glitter or candies or anything, I do not want that in my car." Dipper said and Mabel saluted before she and her friends took off to the Mall, Dipper drove to park his car before getting out. He needed to buy another pen and get a new ball and bar for his tongue peircing. He got it when he was thirteen, his friend's aunt did it for him. Walking into the mall with his keys in his hands, Dipper headed off to find a store that sold piercings. Mabel and her friends were in a girly store squealing over dresses.

"Dipper?" Dipper stopped and turned to see Pacifica, she was confused and surprised, from what he could tell. She wasn't with her usual lackeys, Dipper noted. Raising a brow, Dipper stuffed his hands in his pants pockets and leaned back a little.

"Yeah?" He said, she blinked a little before her normal I'm -better- than- everyone- else- because -I'm -rich expression and Dipper just rolled his eyes before turning to continue his movement. He ignored her flabbergasted expression at him skipping a chance to mock her, and he looked at a few stores before stopping to huff in annoyance at Pacifica, she was following him.

"What?" Dipper asked turning around, Pacifica stopped suddenly as well and looked up at him. She was shorter than him now, Dipper mused absently. She had her hair in it's usual style and was wearing a blue v-neck with a black pair of skinny jeans with a white belt resting diagonally on her waist and she had baby blue flats on as well. She wore lavender colored eye shadow and black eyeliner and mascara, and Dipper's sensitive nose picked up on her perfume.

"W-Why are you back in town?" Pacifica asked, her tone was attempting to sound suspicious, but came out curious instead. Dipper raised a brow at her, last he checked, Mabel and her were rivals.

"Something's happened and we live here now." Dipper said before he turned to continue to the store he found that would have piercings.

"W-Where is Mabel then?" Pacifica seemed to stutter a bit, though Dipper paid no mind to it as he once again turned to face her, growing annoyed with her sudden interest in him and his sister.

"She's with her two friends at some stores." Dipper said before turning and quickly making his way into the store, edgy but cool, sighing when Pacifica didn't go in. She was pretty that was a given, but he was not going to trust anyone.

* * *

 **A/N: There you go, Chapter 2!**

 **I'm sorry about how late it is, and how short the chapter is, but I am awfully busy, and this story will have somewhat lengthy chapters. It will be a while before you get chapter 3, sorry, but I want chapter 3 to be longer than this was**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
